


Explosions of Helium and Hydrogen

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, or night but you know close enough, references to Sam/Jess and Ellen/Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the year that Dean and Cas didn’t spend Christmas like normal people. They spent it away from their friends and family, but they had each other. And they got to spend it on a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions of Helium and Hydrogen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang!  
> Prompt: Star
> 
> I went a tad unconventional with this, hope you don't mind. <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship Sideblog: [wingedwincest](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)

This was the year that Dean and Cas didn’t spend Christmas like normal people. They spent it away from their friends and family, but they had each other. And they got to spend it on a beach.

Sam was back at home with Jess and their little one, and Ellen had invited everyone to come over to spend the holiday with her, Jo, and Bobby, but the pair just didn’t want to do it this year. Christmas was always a big spectacle and they were tired. They had made the decision to skip out on the holiday while they had just been driving to the store to get beer on Christmas Eve and Dean mentioned playing hooky on the holiday. Cas couldn’t disagree with the idea.

They left later that night with not a word to anyone. Just left a note tacked to the fridge with a short, “Hey, we’re going on a trip. We’re safe. We’ll be back by New Years. Merry Christmas, all.” Just the two of them, the Impala, and two duffels of clothes, they drove all through the night and the next day until they hit the coast. East because it was closer. The weather wasn’t as warm as it could be, but that didn’t really matter to them. Clothes could fix the windchill, but how often did they get to spend time on a beach? 

They got into town and slept for a few hours at their motel before heading out. It was nearing midnight when Dean pulled the car to a stop along the side of the road. He smiled over at Cas in the passenger seat and winked once at him. “You ready for this?”

“I have no idea what we’re even doing here, let alone if I’m ready for it.”

Dean chuckled and rubbed Cas’ knee. “It’ll be good, I promise. Now, grab the cooler from the trunk, will you?” He swung the door of the Impala open and stepped out onto the pavement. 

Cas followed suit and pulled the giant red cooler out before closing the trunk and leaning back against it, waiting for Dean to get the other bag out of the backseat. With it slung over his shoulder he walked passed Cas and motioned for him to follow towards a small path of wooden planks set into the grass. The street light provided enough to see by until they were onto the path. The complete lack of light had them moving slowly, going mostly by the feel of wood underneath their footsteps.

Grass turned into sand about half way through the long path, and at some point the planks formed a solid bridge underneath them. It rose up at an incline over some higher reeds before leveling back out and disappearing into the sand itself. Until they had hit the peak of the bridge, they weren’t able to see more than 20 feet in front of them. They had parked the car on 60th Street, far from downtown and all the bright lights. This was the residential part of the beach, which made it better.

So much better.

Cas stopped and stared out at the view in front of him—the moon hung low on the horizon, nearly kissing the waterline. The light spilled out over the waves, brightening the beach in front of them, the sand almost glowing.

“Cas?” Dean had stopped a ways in front of him, already off the ramp and onto the sand itself. “You ok?”

Cas blinked to clear his head and brought himself back to the present. “Yeah, I, uh—” He cleared his throat and continued to walk down onto the sand to meet Dean. “I’ve never… I’ve never really seen something like this before.”

Dean took the hand that wasn’t carrying the cooler in his and laced their fingers together. With a tug, he pulled Castiel into him, chest pressing against chest and Dean’s hand travelled to Cas’ lower back, holding him tight. “Well, it’s about to get a bit better.” He placed a quick kiss to his cheek before leaning and whispering in his ear. “You should look up.”

Cas tipped his head back and what hung in the sky was almost more breathtaking than his Winchester. Tiny pinpricks of light set into a velvet blue blanket. More galaxies, planets, stars than he could fathom. “God, how is that even possible?” Cas let the words fall out on a breath.

“Massive amounts of helium and hydrogen, reacting and combusting.”

“Shut up, you know what I meant.”

Dean laughed and kissed his way up Cas’ extended throat. “They are pretty remarkable, aren’t they? Kinda like you?”

Cas lightly punched him in the shoulder and stepped out of his grasp. “You’re such an idiot, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m aware. Come on, let’s go farther out this way.” Dean pulled on Cas’ hand again, leading him closer to the shoreline. He swung the bag around his shoulder and unzipped it. One handed, he pulled a large towel out and shook it before spreading it out in the sand. He dropped the bag onto the towel and took the cooler from Cas, placing it down on another corner.

“Ok, so this is going to be weird, but you just have to trust me on this, alright? Something Sam and I would do when we were little and… well, I’ve been feeling a little sentimental lately.”

Cas eyed him skeptically. “What are you talking about, Dean?”

Dean fished around inside the bag and pulled out two foam Nerf swords. “You ever had a fake sword fight before?” He waggled his eyebrows and handed one of the swords over to him.

“I would have to say no. My brothers were never ones for having fun.” Cas laughed.

“Well, you’re in for it!” Dean charged toward him with sword raised above his head and Cas ran. He was quicker than Dean, so he was able to get some distance between them before he turned and raised his weapon, ready for combat.

They fought long and hard until they were both laughing and out of breath. They dropped both of the weapons into the sand and collapsed back onto the blanket. Dean fished two beers out of the cooler, popped them both and then handed one over to Cas. Silence settled between and around them, and it was comforting.

“I didn’t think you were right at first, but this was a great way to spend Christmas, Dean.”

“See, sometimes you just gotta trust me, man.”

“Yeah, I guess.” They looked at each other and smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean clinked their beer bottles together and snuggled in closer to Cas’ side.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
